


vivid

by sunswallow



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Androids, Dimension Travel, F/F, as in it's all set within the loonaverse whatever it looks like in the present, bonafide unedited 100 percent. this is authentic monkey keyboard smashing, idk what really goes on so i'll add tags as we go, loonaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunswallow/pseuds/sunswallow
Summary: pieces based on and inspired by the loonaverse and its theories, confirmed or unconfirmed, supported or debunked.theories involved in each chapter are listed in the author's notes at the end of each chapter





	vivid

**Author's Note:**

> general stuff that are a thing in this continuity and every chapter:  
> -the loonaverse is shaped like a mobius strip (what this means exactly is more open to interpretation)  
> -Eden and Earth are two separate places and you normally can't go from one to the other (idk if OEC's middle world actually exists or is just a consistently referenced metaphor)  
> -"Go Won" is spelled with a space in the middle but irl i use "gowon" like all the time  
> -the cinema theory videos are real  
> -people are gay, steven

The air of Earth is—

full of impurities

the scents of iron, dust, smoke, and other things, things Yves can't name.

This is the farthest from Eden she'd ever been. The sun had sunken far below the horizon since they'd left the garden, taking its light and colors with it.

But the darkness of night had never been so beautiful.

Hong Kong. Where her heart led her. Neon lights, LED screens, the sharp reflections from the puddles littering the concrete. In these crossroads, it was as if the light from the stars in the sky had been stolen and reshaped

into tools. into things without wills or purposes of their own. things that existed only to serve.

This was Earth. The world of people who thought nothing of stealing from Heaven.

Yves looks up once more, into the blackness of the night where the moon hangs alone, a single, desperate, sliver of white in a starless sky, and chuckles to herself.

Finally. She belongs.

"Yves!"

The voice comes from behind her, sonorous with the brightness of youth and buoyed by sheer glee.

"Chuu?" Not a moment had passed since saying her name before Chuu had run and tackled her into a hug.

"I found you!" she says through laughter. "Yves, I found you! And we're on Earth! We made it!"

Chuu's ecstasy is contagious, and Yves finds herself laughing with her. "We did! We did..."

"And it's so... so beautiful!" Chuu says, gesturing widely at the lights (and onlookers) surrounding them. "I mean, I know not _all_ of Earth is like this, but for it to even _have_ anything like this? There's way more, isn't there?" She grabs into Yves hands and laughs, even doing these little jumps in place that are unmistakably Chuu. "Yves!"

"Chuu!" Yves says, willing the high to ebb. "Chuu, wait, hold on, stop bouncing. You're right, there's so much more of Earth that I want us to see but—how did you find me?"

"What, like it was hard?" Chuu grins. "Come on. I have an eye for fine art, so it's not hard to find a masterpiece among amateur works like all  _these—_ "

"No, not that," Yves says, even if she finds herself chuckling. "I mean, thanks, but like, how did you end up in the same place as me? Go Won — where's Go Won?"

Chuu's eyes flick around the environment. "She's not with you?"

"She isn't. It's just us."

"Okay, not strictly a problem, but worrying nonetheless." Now calmed, Chuu crosses her arms in thought. "Maybe she's still catching up? Maybe she tried to go somewhere else? Me, I just wanted to be with you for this whole thing."

With Yves. From Eden to Earth. All Chuu needed to keep them together was that simple desire for it. Was that what it was that determined where one from Eden fell to Earth? Love? Or...

A pair of headlights flashes into Yves' eyes as a car drives past, and there's a sudden pang in Yves' heart.

Why had her departure led her to Hong Kong?

Hong Kong, where the light from the stars in the sky had been stolen from heaven and shaped into tools.

stolen from heaven

stolen from heaven and reshaped

into things without wills or purposes of their own

 

vivi.

where was vivi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> facts:  
> EDILY is vivi's memories as a human from before she was turned into an android, but with some details missing and/or incorrect.
> 
> theories:  
> -vivi and yves were close friends if not entire gfs  
> -vivi was from eden  
> -chuu and yves showing up in hong kong was a Thing that happened, at some point


End file.
